Everything for justice
by Aguna
Summary: Could be canon early in the Nightwing arc, at least I tried to keep the characters in character :) Well looks like im turning this into my little PWP collection, no real rape but no fluff either. Might get a plot later on 1.Lap dance, 2. rimming, blwojob and sex, 3. gun play, 4. calling the older male daddy, 5. no idea
1. Chapter 1

Dis: I don't own

Summary. A little PWP, aka Dick goes undercover as an exotic dancer and Slade decides to spent his money for a lap dance, wouldn't you?

* * *

The air was tainted with the heavy smoke of cheap cigars, loud music was blaring from a sound system and the customers, mostly middle-aged men sat either around a stage or at a table in the dimly lit room. The tables didn't have tablecloths and he could make an educates guess why. In short the setting was disgusting to one Dick Grayson, yet here he was as a new exotic dancer. Silvio Damare, the head of a new human trafficking ring, used this establishment to conduct business in the VIP lounge. His first plan to work as a waiter failed, sadly the man was paranoid enough to have one of his own people cater to his needs, believing someone might use the opportunity to poison him. So with an audio recorder, disguised as a silver ring he could clip on his right nipple and a matching one for his left, as well as a pair of very tight black leather pants he walked on stage. He didn't recognize the song that played as he moved on the platform against the big metal pool. For the trained acrobat it was a warm up training at best. Trying his best to ignore the smell and the crowed as he started to rub his covered cock against the big pool, flexing and arching his back against an imaginary lover. Once the song finished he gave his public a seductive grin and let his eyes flicker to the VIP area, yes, his target seemed fixed on him, tracing the lines of his body with a hungry gaze. So he used a walk he had seen from Catwoman in the past and moved to different customers, making a point to seem willing and then look at the banknotes only to give a dismissive, clearly fake smile and walk away. He couldn't approach his prey directly, it might cause some paranoia on his part, but a greedy whore was in character wasn't it?

"Try the VIP area stud, the boss likes you", said a sleazy guy behind him, turning around he recognized him as one of Damare's men, jackpot. "Lead the way handsome", he answered playfully which earned him a pleased grin, getting his boss the dancer he wanted must be good for the guy's own place in the business. Dick followed him, ignoring the wandering hands which groped his ass and found himself finally before his target. His breath hitched but not because of the muddy green eyes which looked hungrily at him, but the steel grey one.

Slade Wilson sat across Silvio and gazed at him with a mix of dark amusement and lust. It was unlikely that Wilson would warn the Damare he figured, he didn't do things for free and seemed to find the situation entertaining enough. "All the dancing was tiring for you, wasn't it? Why don't you come and sit in daddy's lap pet", Silvio crooned and patted his fat thighs. It was a revolting idea he didn't have to consider further as Slade cut in smoothly, "Sweet words don't pay the bills", his hand moved inside his jacket and came back with several 100 dollar banknotes, "a lap dance would be really appreciated pretty boy." Slade just had to be prepared for everything hadn't he? He couldn't refuse the money without a good explanation, could he? So with a fast beating heart he mounted Slade's lap like the back of a horse, his back against the older man's strong chest so he could keep his eyes on Damare. Strong callused hands gripped his hip on both sides as he moved his ass. His original intention to keep a slight distance between his ass and Slade's groin was destroyed as the older male pulled him closer and practically rutting against him. The big hard object seemed to grow with each thrust, arousing him despite the circumstances. At least Damare's interest was secured, their man watched hungrily what only could described as dry humping. One hand moved from his hip and started to caress his own covered groin. "Good boy", purred the older male against his sensitive neck and started to lick and suck it. Great a hicky but no information thought Dick somewhat angrily as the grip on his groin tightened. "Relax pet, I can give you all the information you need to bring Damare into prison, whispered a smirking Slade into his ear. "You let me play wth you for a night and get to safe hundredes of innocentes, do we have a deal?" The hero paused for a moment as the older male continued to stroke him and finally nodded. Slade's hand left him and moved into his jacket again. "If you excuse us", he said addressing Damare, "my little boy is starving to be filled." He got a dirty smirk and a nod in return.


	2. Chapter 2

Dis: I don't own

Summary: Due to public demand^^ Here the next chapter :)

* * *

"If you excuse us", he said addressing Damare, "my little boy is starving to be filled." He got a dirty smirk and a nod in return.

Dick moved from Slade's lap but the older man never stopped touching him. His hands were firmly attached to his body, continuing to stroke him as he rose and walked closely behind him, firmly guiding him deeper inside the establishment. There was a row of rooms, one open showed a surprisingly expansive bed, where they going to make their deal here? He shuddered at the thought, the atmosphere was making him feel like a common whore and only worsened as Slade pushed him inside, locking the door behind him.

"So you wanted to be good citizens and share information," Dick stated lightly, trying to ease his own tension and showing Slade that he wasn't one to be pushed around, like a small bird puffing its feathers to scare a predator. The response was a low chuckle and more kisses and soft bites along his neck, was the man trying to leave a mark?

"I do love that skilled tongue of yours, I can't wait to feel it around my cock", purred Slade as he forced Dick to turn around.

"The information first", demanded the younger male while avoiding to look into the single grey eye, focusing on the job and ignoring Wilson helped to clam him done.

"And what do I get as security that you won't break our deal after I gave you the information", asked Slade smugly while his hands groped Dick's ass.

"So you expect me to perform without any security that I get the information afterwards?", the only answer was an amused smirk, arrogant bastard.

"I honour my word, not to mention it would destroy the chance of more deals of this nature," his voice had grown husky with desire, he couldn't be serious could he? Slade had so many information, he could spent the rest of his career just spreading his legs instead of searching for information on his own...

"Fine, so how do you want me to pleasure you?", wanted Dick to know, attempting to sound like he was in charge of the situation.

"Well a blowjob first, than you let me fuck you with my tongue and afterwards with my cock", was the list of demands, he tried to dismiss just how steady it sounded, almost planned...

He took a deep breath, yes there was nothing too kinky for his taste he could do this, so as response he sank gracefully down on his knees. Slade's hands slipped along his body as he sunk down, one burying itself in his hair the other tracing the lines of his face and finally stroking his unzipped the older male and pulled his trousers down to his knees. To his slight surprise Slade didn't force his hard length past his lips but remained still, savoring his willingness to pleasure him, so he had move his head forward and captured Slade's hardness with his mouth, his eyes shut tightly. The big object had him almost shocking but he relaxed his throat, allowing it to slip down further and massaging it with his tongue, hopping to finish the procedure as quickly as possible. Yet the grip in his hair became painfully, forcing him to look into the single grey eye burning with lust.

"Keep your eyes open and look at me", moaned the older male," you look so beautiful like that." Dick tried to banish the spark of pleasure those words gave him, however kept his eyes fixed on Slade's face, just like he had requested. A few moments later the older male trusted once violently his cock down Dick's throat and released his seed, giving him no choice but to swallow if he didn't wanted to choke on the it. He really wanted a glass of water or anything else to wash the salty taste out of his mouth, but he remained silent and stood up, waiting for Slade to make his next move. The older man was still, breathing deeply, obviously still high from the orgasm and letting the feeling die down naturally. So he waited for him to finish, taking the time as a short break from what was not to come.

"Get on the bed on all fours", commanded Slade finally and he obeyed, somewhat curious to receive a rimming it was a new experience for him. The bed was just as soft as it looked and really didn't want to image about how many people had been on it before them. strong callused hands pushed his leather trousers down and a shift of the mattress informed him that Slade was behind him. A slap on his bare ass took him by surprise and a short gasp escaped him, causing the older male to chuckle and kiss the reddened skin as if in apologize. His hands parted his cheeks as the mouth moved slowly towards its goal, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Finally the lips were over his entrance and the tongue entered him, the slick powerful organ moved at a fast pace, giving him an unknown pleasure which he moaned into the world. Once the action stopped he voiced an almost breathless protest from the loss of the feeling, yet Slade only patted his ass with an air of smug satisfaction around him.

Apparently the previous action had to be enough preparation for him, because Slade trusted his cock into the slick entrance without any hesitation, his hands firmly on his hips. On the third attempt Slade found his prostate and Dick moaned out loud, getting the older male to keep the position and receiving with every following trust pressure on his sweet spot. One hand sneaked from his hip to his own, shamefully hard, cock and started to stroke him. The double stimulation was becoming too much for Dick to handle, pushing the knowledge that he was doing it to get information and not pleasure from his mind. He slumped forward as he came but Slade kept his ass up, using his exhausted body like his own personal sex toy. Finally the older male came, releasing his seed deep inside Dick and moved on the bed, so the two lied together, like a couple would do after making love. Slade wrapped his ars around him and purred sensual, "We really have to do more business in future little bird."


	3. Chapter 3

Dis: don't own

Summary: well looks like I'm turning this into a collection for my slightly darker Robin/Slade PWPs, newest addition is here: Gun play

-might get a real plot if you want it (hint hint) or give me a kink, our hero does anything for justice^^

* * *

He knew he shouldn't be here. Wasn't a hero supposed to do the things the right and not the easy way? Yet here he was, in a shady little room which took rent per hour one spent in it, waiting for Slade to appear and for what? To trap the dangerous mercenary? To fight him? No, it was nothing this honorable, he was here to become the man's god dam whore, again. But Dick was desperate, he couldn't get the information on his own and the main suspect was leaving for russia next week, so he decided to do the easy thing and ask for help instead of spending the next 72 hours with most likely fruitless research. The hero had gotten Slade's mobile phone number after their first deal a few weeks ago and been given permission to call him any time for another deal. A part of him felt cheap for doing this, but worse was the small amount of pride sparked in him for being able to get such a high payment for his services, maybe a talk to a psychologist was in order? The young male's musings were interrupted as the door opened and Slade dressed in causal civilian clothing entered the room, he somehow seemed more dangerous, in the skin-tight uniform he could at least see the muscle movement. Now everything was hidden, like a tiger using the high grass to hide his actions until it was too late to run for the prey. He could be carrying anything on his person, weapons or a record device.

"I knew you would ask for more", purred Slade confidently as he approached Dick until they were almost touching, he could even smell a faint trance of peppermint in his breath, well at least the man was hygienic. A callused hand touched his face and forced him to make eye contact, dam he had really hopped to avoid looking into the hungry grey eye, the older male had been focused on him since his days as leader of the Teen Titans and this focus had been become a burning obsession the more he resisted. He knew meeting with Slade like this was playing with fire, that this was more than a middle-aged man paying for sex with an attractive twenty years old male...  
Yet he kept playing, it wasn't like he was leading Slade on and making fake promises of love and devotion. The man was experienced enough to know the difference between love and sex, hell the older male must know more about this than Dick himself knew...

"Today I'm going to teach you a lesson pet", he really didn't like the glint in Slade's eye and watched frozen as the older male moved his hand slowly inside his jacket which suddenly hold a long, slim gun.  
"What is the meaning of this", he asked sharply, turning his paralyzing fear into adrenalin, ready to strike any moment.  
"Relay little bird", coed the mercenary ," I know you have a dislike for this kind of weapon hammered into you by your former mentor, but by the end of this lesson you will never be able to look at it without becoming aroused." He couldn't have said what he just said could he? It sounded like Slade wanted to use this gun as a sex toy for them, ridiculous. How should it even work?

His confusion must have shown on his face, because Slade gave him an amused smirk and started to stroke his closed lips with the tip of the gun. Fine the stimulation of his lips with the cold hard metal was surprisingly nice, yet nothing special. A slightly mockingly smile appeared on his lips, he knew he shouldn't challenge Slade but really couldn't help himself. The weapon was pressed against his lips until he allowed it inside his mouth.  
"Suck", ordered Slade in a rough voice, well he could image this to be an alluring picture for the older male but he didn't really feel anything as he tasted the metal, so he let his tongue play a little with it and made sure to make gulping notions, hopefully satisfying Slade's strange kink. The small spark of arousal caused by the danger and the utter wrongness of the act was pushed away from his mind in a mere seconds. Soon Slade deemed it to be enough and used to now warm and wet metal to stroke his face.

It slipped from his face down his neck, leaving a wet trail behind which made his skin much more sensitive. Slade walked slowly behind him, the gun never leaving his throat. A soft ripping sound followed by a slight coldness against his back told him that Slade had just used a knife to cut his t-shirt the gun was moved again, at first circling his throat and then using the freshly exposed skin as pathway down until it was just above his ass. The man couldn't mean to put it there could he? Dick wondered, shamefully excited by the thought. Yet unsurprisingly this was exactly Slade's intention, one hand pulled his trousers down the gun was pushed between his cheeks inside his body. The hard metal felt like a warm, slick finger, moving unrelenting in him until it found its goal, his sweet spot. With a flick of his wrist Slade had the thin object pressuring his pleasure enter again and again and again. After the eight time he surrendered, losing himself in the pleasure the gun brought him. His face read from a mix of shame and pleasure. Once he came Slade pulled him close, all he could do was clinging to the older male as the aftershocks of his orgasm cursed through his body, silently cursing himself for leaning into the older male's touches, he hadn't been shown this much positive attention since his last encounter with the older male...

With the gun still inside him he gave Slade a blowjob and received a computer disk with all the data he needed.  
"If you think this was fun, just think about the next lesson little bird", were the older male's parting words...


End file.
